


deracinate

by terrifiedatbest



Series: writing practice (joshler) [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Crying, Fear, Fluff, Forgiveness, Hugs, Love, M/M, Mistakes, Nerves, Rain, Regret, Separation, Thunderstorms, josh's perspective, reunited, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 17:50:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14086332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terrifiedatbest/pseuds/terrifiedatbest
Summary: "isn't it time to move on?"a writing exercise that was meant to be angsty but turned into something sweetenjoy <3..."Lavender and moonlight and clove and the warm wind in the spring, Tyler was everything Josh loved."





	deracinate

Josh held his breath, trying to slow his heartbeat down before seeing Tyler for the first time in what felt like forever. He’d been able to stop the tears from pouring down his face, but he was still shaking head to toe.

He was standing outside in the rain, listening to the soft patter of water hitting the ground and the rumbling of thunder in the distance. The clouds were like ashes. The lightning made the sky look utterly chaotic.

Josh thought it was fitting considering the circumstance.

His head jerked left when he saw something headed towards him out of the corner of his eye. His throat closed up at what he saw, he couldn’t control his breathing any longer. Everything was spinning and the man walking towards him was the only thing he could see clearly.

 _I won’t cry._ He told himself, knowing he would.

Tyler was standing less than five feet away from him now, he was wearing a black sweatshirt (it might have been dark gray, but the lighting and the rain made it look black) with the hood pulled over his head. The shadow it cast on his face accentuated his browbone and made him look much more intimidating than he normally was. His lips were a dark shade of pink, almost purple.

Josh wondered if Tyler had been standing in the rain as long as he had.

Josh couldn’t help but run his eyes up and down Tyler’s thin frame. He was just as exquisite as Josh remembered.

Josh froze, goosebumps beginning to cover his arms and legs at the tiny “hello” Tyler let out.

“Hey.” Josh replied, voice cracking. A tear found it’s way out of Josh’s waterline and onto his cheek and he thanked god for the rain that hid it.

“I’m sorry, Josh.” Tyler whispered. “I shouldn’t have abandoned you.” Neither one of them made a move to get closer to each other. They simply stood at a distance, the way they’d been for the last two years.

“It’s okay. I get it.” Josh sighed. “I fucked up pretty bad, didn’t I?” He laughed a bit at the last sentence. Oh, how that was an understatement.

“That’s the thing, you didn’t.”

Josh full on snorted at that. What was Tyler talking about? Of course he’d fucked up. He’d fucked up everything.

Silence.

Tyler was the first one to step forward. “Can I… uhm....” Tyler’s eyes were red and it was obvious he’d been crying too. He didn’t bother to finish his sentence, he simply held open his arms.

An invitation. Josh didn’t know if it was one that let him back into Tyler’s life, but it was good enough.

Josh unsteadily closed the three feet of distance between them and was wrapped in Tyler’s arms. He tried not to cry more but his tears were mixing with the rain and falling delicately onto Tyler’s shoulder. Once he started sobbing he couldn’t stop. Tyler didn’t seem to mind, though. He was running his hands over Josh’s back, bringing them closer together.

All Josh could think of was when their soft lips met clumsily in the dim light of a dressing room, the horror on Tyler’s face, the texts Josh sent that had been ignored, the phone calls that were never answered, the voice mails he’d sent late at night when he was in his worst moments, begging for Tyler to say something.

Josh grasped Tyler between his arms desperately. “I can’t lose you again, Tyler. That broke me.” He muttered almost inaudibly, burying his face in the crook of Tyler’s neck, getting dizzy at that familiar scent. Lavender and moonlight and clove and the warm wind in the spring, Tyler was everything Josh loved.

He choked on the air when he felt Tyler tense up. Josh took notice of the droplets of red running off of his newly dyed hair onto Tyler and the cement beneath them.

“I’m so sorry.” Tyler cried, his voice so soft it tore Josh apart at how _wrong_ the pain in it was.

“It was my fault, I shouldn’t have kissed you. _God,_ why did I kiss you?”

“Josh.” Tyler said sternly, taking a small step back and ending the embrace.

“Ty, I-”

“ _Josh._ ”

“What?”

And then Tyler’s full lips were pressed against Josh’s, his fingers tangled in Josh’s damp, deep red curls. Josh exhaled a rattling breath against Tyler’s skin, half through his nose half through his mouth.

Their lips danced together rhythmically. It was hypnotizing in the best possible way and Josh was sobbing again but for a different reason.

When they broke apart, Tyler whispered again, eyes still closed elegantly, “ _Josh._ ”

“ _Ty._ ”

More silence.

“Tyler, you’re still my best friend.” Josh pushed out of his strangled throat.

“Joshua, you’ve always been so much more than my best friend.”

And their lips meet again, lavender and moonlight and clove and the warm wind in spring, kissing on the side of the road.

They’d been apart for two years. But are two people really separate when all they think of is each other?

Josh didn’t think so.

That was in the past now, it didn’t matter anymore. The only thing that mattered was the fragile boy attached to his mouth and the time they had together.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope this inspired you in some way or at least cheered you up a bit, it was fun to write  
> it was originally going to be an unrequited love thing but i couldn't bear to write that today  
> i like it better this way though  
> love you guys, thanks for reading and stay alive |-/  
> feedback is much appreciated!


End file.
